captaintiaofandomcom-20200216-history
Parineeti Chopra
Parineeti Chopra born 22 October 1988) is an Indian actress who appears in Hindi films. Chopra initially aspired to pursue a career in investment banking, but after obtaining a triple honours degree (in business, finance and economics) from Manchester Business School she returned to India during the 2009 economic recession and joined Yash Raj Films as a public relations consultant. Later, she signed a three-film deal with the company as an actress. Chopra made her acting debut with a supporting role in the 2011 romantic comedy Ladies vs Ricky Bahl, a moderate box-office success. Her performance in the film garnered critical appreciation and earned her the Filmfare Award for Best Female Debut and a nomination for Best Supporting Actress. The following year she played the lead female role in Ishaqzaade, a romantic drama that proved to be a critical and commercial success. Chopra was widely praised for her role which earned her several nominations in the Best Actress category (including Filmfare), and won her the National Film Award – Special Mention. She achieved further success for her leading roles in the 2013 dramedy Shuddh Desi Romance and the 2014 romantic comedy Hasee Toh Phasee. In addition to acting in films, Chopra is active in humanitarian work, has a number of endorsement deals and is regarded as one of the most promising contemporary actresses in India. Early life and work Chopra was born on 22 October 1988 in Ambala, Haryana into a Punjabi family.[2][3][4] Her father, Pawan Chopra, is a businessman and supplier to the Indian Army at Ambala Cantonment and her mother is Reena Chopra. She has two brothers: Shivang and Saraj; actress Priyanka Chopra and Barbie Handa are her cousins.[4][5][6][7] Chopra received her early education at the Convent of Jesus and Mary in Ambala Cantonment.[8] In an Interview published in The Hindu, she revealed that she was a very good student and had always wanted to become an investment banker.[3] At the age of 17, Chopra moved to London, where she received a triple honours degree in business, finance and economics from Manchester Business School in the United Kingdom.[3][9] In 2009 she returned to India in the wake of the economic recession and moved to Mumbai to stay with her cousin, Priyanka. During a visit to Yash Raj Films studio, Priyanka (who was shooting for Pyaar Impossible!) introduced Parineeti to the head of the public relations team of the company. Chopra obtained an internship in the marketing department, joining the production company as a public-relations consultant.[3][9][10] She considered it a perfect job, because she could use what she had learned and work in films. Ironically, Chopra had disliked actors and acting; to her, the profession seemed like an excuse to wear too much makeup. While working and observing actors, however, her perception changed. She realised that she never understood acting and her respect for the profession increased.[11][12] Acting career Debut and breakthrough (2011–2012) While working on promotions for Band Baaja Baaraat, Chopra realised that she wanted to become an actress and decided to resign from her executive position with Yash Raj Films to attend acting school. Film director Maneesh Sharma suggested signing Chopra to Aditya Chopra, vice-president of Yash Raj Films. Appalled by the idea of recruiting someone from his marketing team as an actress, the vice-president refused.[12] When Parineeti Chopra told Sharma she was leaving her job to attend acting school he advised her to meet the company's casting director,[9] who asked her to do a "dummy audition for fun". Chopra remembered "fooling around with a camera" and delivering lines by the character Geet from the film Jab We Met, never expecting producer Aditya Chopra to see the tape. However, when the producer saw the tape he was impressed with her acting. With Sharma describing her "phenomenal" in the screen test,[13] Chopra was signed to a three-film deal;[14] Chopra's colleagues later told her she was a "misfit in an office situation".[12] In 2011 Chopra made her screen debut in the romantic comedy Ladies vs Ricky Bahl, in a supporting role with Ranveer Singh and Anushka Sharma. The film describes how three girls who are tricked by a con artist avenge him by plotting the same trick for him. Chopra played the Delhi-based "rich and spoiled brat" Dimple Chadda, who is betrayed by the film's central character. The film received mixed reviews from critics, and was moderately successful at the box office;[15][16] however, Chopra's performance was praised by film critics. Komal Nahta said, "Of the three other girls, Parineeti Chopra is undoubtedly the best. She has the best role, the best lines and hers is the best performance among the three. In fact, she provides a lot of light moments in the first half and, more importantly, in the second half too".[17] Priyanka Roy of The Telegraph described Chopra as "natural" and wrote "Among the ladies, debutante Parineeti almost steals the show from Anushka. As a spoilt and nouveau-riche Delhi girl."[18] The film earned her several awards, including the Filmfare Award, the Screen Award, the Apsara Award and the IIFA Award for best debut. Chopra also received nominations in the supporting category (including Filmfare) and won the Apsara and IIFA Awards for best supporting actress.[19][20] Chopra's second release, and her first lead role, was Habib Faisal's romantic drama Ishaqzaade with Arjun Kapoor. The film revolves around two political families, whose rivalry (and mutual hatred) go back generations. Chopra played the boisterous and feisty tomboy Zoya, a Muslim girl who marries a Hindu boy and gives birth to new rivalry in both families. The film received positive reviews from critics, and Chopra earned critical acclaim for her performance.[21] Taran Adarsh observed, "Parineeti Chopra is simply fantastic in this high-voltage drama. Playing the part of a spirited gun-toting girl, she is not the regular timid, decorous, withdrawn Hindi film heroine. She portrays the violent behavior coupled with the audacious and brash attitude with aplomb"[22] and Reviewer Mrigank Dhaniwala of Koimoi added that "Parineeti Chopra, whom we loved in Ladies vs Ricky Bahl, shines again in a complex and intense role. She looks very good and acts like a song. Arjun and Parineeti’s on-screen chemistry and excellent performances are the highlights of the film."[21] Film critic Rajeev Masand lebelled her the "biggest strength of the film".[23] The film grossed over http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Indian_rupee46 crore (US$7.7 million) at the domestic box office, and was credited as a super hit.[24] Chopra earned a National Film Award – Special Mention at the 60th National Film Awards, receiving her first nominations for the Filmfare Award for Best Actress, Screen and Apsara awards.[19][25][26] Recent work (2013–present) Chopra next appeared alongside Sushant Singh Rajput and Vaani Kapoor in the romantic comedy-drama Shuddh Desi Romance, her second collaboration with Maneesh Sharma. The film, set in Jaipur, received positive feedback from the critics and Chopra's portrayal of Gayatri, an outspoken and rebellious girl, was particularly praised. CNN-IBN noted that the film belonged to Chopra, who "turns Gayatri into the most real woman one have encountered on screen",[27] and the critic Mayank Shekhar added "Parineeti’s act in the film’s first half is nothing short of National Award winning material."[28] Shuddh Desi Romance collected http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Indian_rupee46 crore (US$7.7 million) at the domestic box-office and emerged as a commercial success.[29] Chopra garnered several Best Actress nominations, including her second Filmfare nomination for Best Actress.[30] Chopra's first release of 2014 was Dharma Productions' romantic comedy Hasee Toh Phasee, her first role outside the Yash Raj Films banner. She featured in the role of a mad scientist alongside Siddharth Malhotra and Adah Sharma. Directed by Vinil Matthew and jointly produced by Anurag Kashyap and Karan Johar, the film received generally positive reviews.[31] Chopra's performance was well received, with Hindustan Times publishing that she "re-defines" the concept of a Bollywood heroine in the film.[31] Film critic Komal Nahta wrote "Parineeti Chopra delivers an award-winning performance. She is extraordinary and lives the role of Meeta, making every scene in which she appears immensely watchable for her brilliance!"[32] The feature emerged Chopra's fourth consecutive box-office success.[33] As of February 2014, Chopra has several projects in various stages of production. She is simultaneously filming for Habib Faisal's Daawat-e-Ishq (her second collaboration with Faisal) alongside Aditya Roy Kapoor and Anupam Kher based on dowry and [34][35] Shaad Ali's Kill Dil, with Ranveer Singh and Ali Zafar,[36] describing it as the first "glamorous" role of her career.[37] In the media While working on promotions for Band Baaja Baaraat, Chopra realised that she wanted to become an actress and decided to resign from her executive position with Yash Raj Films to attend acting school. Film director Maneesh Sharma suggested signing Chopra to Aditya Chopra, vice-president of Yash Raj Films. Appalled by the idea of recruiting someone from his marketing team as an actress, the vice-president refused.[12] When Parineeti Chopra told Sharma she was leaving her job to attend acting school he advised her to meet the company's casting director,[9] who asked her to do a "dummy audition for fun". Chopra remembered "fooling around with a camera" and delivering lines by the character Geet from the film Jab We Met, never expecting producer Aditya Chopra to see the tape. However, when the producer saw the tape he was impressed with her acting. With Sharma describing her "phenomenal" in the screen test,[13] Chopra was signed to a three-film deal;[14] Chopra's colleagues later told her she was a "misfit in an office situation".[12] In 2011 Chopra made her screen debut in the romantic comedy Ladies vs Ricky Bahl, in a supporting role with Ranveer Singh and Anushka Sharma. The film describes how three girls who are tricked by a con artist avenge him by plotting the same trick for him. Chopra played the Delhi-based "rich and spoiled brat" Dimple Chadda, who is betrayed by the film's central character. The film received mixed reviews from critics, and was moderately successful at the box office;[15][16] however, Chopra's performance was praised by film critics. Komal Nahta said, "Of the three other girls, Parineeti Chopra is undoubtedly the best. She has the best role, the best lines and hers is the best performance among the three. In fact, she provides a lot of light moments in the first half and, more importantly, in the second half too".[17] Priyanka Roy of The Telegraph described Chopra as "natural" and wrote "Among the ladies, debutante Parineeti almost steals the show from Anushka. As a spoilt and nouveau-riche Delhi girl."[18] The film earned her several awards, including the Filmfare Award, the Screen Award, the Apsara Award and the IIFA Award for best debut. Chopra also received nominations in the supporting category (including Filmfare) and won the Apsara and IIFA Awards for best supporting actress.[19][20] Chopra's second release, and her first lead role, was Habib Faisal's romantic drama Ishaqzaade with Arjun Kapoor. The film revolves around two political families, whose rivalry (and mutual hatred) go back generations. Chopra played the boisterous and feisty tomboy Zoya, a Muslim girl who marries a Hindu boy and gives birth to new rivalry in both families. The film received positive reviews from critics, and Chopra earned critical acclaim for her performance.[21] Taran Adarsh observed, "Parineeti Chopra is simply fantastic in this high-voltage drama. Playing the part of a spirited gun-toting girl, she is not the regular timid, decorous, withdrawn Hindi film heroine. She portrays the violent behavior coupled with the audacious and brash attitude with aplomb"[22] and Reviewer Mrigank Dhaniwala of Koimoi added that "Parineeti Chopra, whom we loved in Ladies vs Ricky Bahl, shines again in a complex and intense role. She looks very good and acts like a song. Arjun and Parineeti’s on-screen chemistry and excellent performances are the highlights of the film."[21] Film critic Rajeev Masand lebelled her the "biggest strength of the film".[23] The film grossed over http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Indian_rupee46 crore (US$7.7 million) at the domestic box office, and was credited as a super hit.[24] Chopra earned a National Film Award – Special Mention at the 60th National Film Awards, receiving her first nominations for the Filmfare Award for Best Actress, Screen and Apsara awards.[19][25][26] Recent work (2013–present) Chopra next appeared alongside Sushant Singh Rajput and Vaani Kapoor in the romantic comedy-drama Shuddh Desi Romance, her second collaboration with Maneesh Sharma. The film, set in Jaipur, received positive feedback from the critics and Chopra's portrayal of Gayatri, an outspoken and rebellious girl, was particularly praised. CNN-IBN noted that the film belonged to Chopra, who "turns Gayatri into the most real woman one have encountered on screen",[27] and the critic Mayank Shekhar added "Parineeti’s act in the film’s first half is nothing short of National Award winning material."[28] Shuddh Desi Romance collected http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Indian_rupee46 crore (US$7.7 million) at the domestic box-office and emerged as a commercial success.[29] Chopra garnered several Best Actress nominations, including her second Filmfare nomination for Best Actress.[30] Chopra's first release of 2014 was Dharma Productions' romantic comedy Hasee Toh Phasee, her first role outside the Yash Raj Films banner. She featured in the role of a mad scientist alongside Siddharth Malhotra and Adah Sharma. Directed by Vinil Matthew and jointly produced by Anurag Kashyap and Karan Johar, the film received generally positive reviews.[31] Chopra's performance was well received, with Hindustan Times publishing that she "re-defines" the concept of a Bollywood heroine in the film.[31] Film critic Komal Nahta wrote "Parineeti Chopra delivers an award-winning performance. She is extraordinary and lives the role of Meeta, making every scene in which she appears immensely watchable for her brilliance!"[32] The feature emerged Chopra's fourth consecutive box-office success.[33] As of February 2014, Chopra has several projects in various stages of production. She is simultaneously filming for Habib Faisal's Daawat-e-Ishq (her second collaboration with Faisal) alongside Aditya Roy Kapoor and Anupam Kher based on dowry and [34][35] Shaad Ali's Kill Dil, with Ranveer Singh and Ali Zafar,[36] describing it as the first "glamorous" role of her career.[37] In the media In addition to acting in films, Chopra is active in charity work and supports a number of causes. She walked the ramp at the Wills Lifestyle India Fashion Week to support the Shabana Azmi Mijwan Welfare Society, an NGO dedicated to empowering girls. Chopra said, "I don't want it to be just about ramp walk, but I seriously and genuinely feel for what Mijwan and what Manish and Shabanaji are doing. For such an initiative, I just could not say no. I had to be a part of it."[38] She also appeared on NDTV's Greenathon, an initiative to support eco-friendliness and investigate poor electricity supplies in rural villages, to lend her support.[39] Apart from charity work, she serves as an ambassador for a number of brands. Chopra endorses brands such as Kurkure, Nivea, Maaza and Spinz, WeChat, Pantene and Mahindra scooty.[40] She become the first Bollywood star to endorse products from both Coke (Maaza) and PepsiCo (Kurkure) at the same time.[41] The actress' roles and performances have been studied by critics. NDTV noted, "Chopra....is as far removed from the standard Bollywood bombshell as it is possible for a lead actress to be. She's more girl next door than glamour doll, with no obvious oomph in evidence, and freely confesses to a battle with the weighing scale".[10] Following her debut, she has been widely regarded as one of the most promising actresses in Hindi cinema.[42] The Indian Express labelled her the "most brightest and talented" newcomer of this generation, noting "her infectious amount of energy".[43] While discussing her career in a 2013 article, CNN-IBN noted, "she....is one of the few actresses in the current lot who has a strong screen presence which demands absolute attention from the viewer. When she is on screen, one can't notice other actors—Parineeti engages you in such a way".[44] In a 2013 interview with Hindustan Times, Chopra revealed that she intends to do films, where she has lot to perform and not the films, which has high production value.[45] The actress appeared on Verve's list of most powerful women in 2011.[46] In 2012, she featured on Rediff.com's annual list of Bollywood's Best Actresses.[47] Filmography Awards and nominations See also *List of Indian film actresses References #Coutinho, Natasha (2 September 2013). "Parineeti Chopra: From PR person to face of YRF". Deccan Chronicle. Retrieved 14 September 2013. #"Birthday Bells". Dainik Bhaskar. Retrieved 19 February 2013. #Bhattacharya, Budhaditya (22 June 2012). "Films for real!". The Hindu. Archived from the original on 31 March 2013. Retrieved 31 March 2013. #"Parineeti Chopra: Who is she?". India Today. 11 April 2012. Archived from the original on 9 April 2013. Retrieved 9 April 2013. #Sharma, Amrapali (10 February 2012). "Parineeti Chopra blindly follows Priyanka". The Times Of India. Retrieved 1 February 2013. #"Priyanka’s family thrilled". The Tribune. 1 December 2000. Retrieved 2 September 2012. #"Here's Priyanka Chopra's another cousin on the block!". India Today. 5 June 2012. Retrieved 25 June 2013. #Singh, Suhani (1 March 2013). "6 Stars in the Making". India Today. Archived from the original on 9 April 2013. Retrieved 9 April 2013. #Kulkarni, Onkar (5 May 2012). "Rising star". The Indian Express. Retrieved 2 February 2013. #Sharma, Sarika (20 June 2012). "Who is Parineeti Chopra?". NDTV. Retrieved 2 February 2013. #Upadhyay, Karishma (11 May 2012). "Miss Ishaqzaade". The Telegraph. Retrieved 1 February 2013. #Jha, Nishita (May 2012). "Divas vs Parineeti Chopra". Tehelka 9''' (20). Retrieved 2 February 2013. #"Parineeti Chopra is B-town's new entrant". The Times Of India. 16 February 2011. Retrieved 1 February 2013. #Dundoo, Sangeetha Devi (22 May 2012). "Sunshine girl". The Hindu. Archived from the original on 31 March 2013. Retrieved 31 March 2013. #"Ladies vs Ricky Bahl gets mixed reviews from film critics". Oneindia. 10 December 2011. Retrieved 1 February 2012. #"New Releases Poor Opening Ladies V Ricky Bahl Decent First Week". Box Office India. 17 December 2011. Archived from the original on 21 February 2014. Retrieved 21 March 2013. #Nahta, Komal (9 December 2011). "Ladies VS Ricky Bahl Review". Koimoi. Retrieved 1 February 2013. #Roy, Priyanka (10 December 2011). "Rom con". The Telegraph. Retrieved 8 April 2013. #"Parineeti Chopra: Awards & nominations". Bollywood Hungama. Retrieved 1 February 2013. #"7th Apsara Awards Winners". Apsara Awards. Retrieved 16 December 2012. #"Ishaqzaade gets thumbs up from critics". Hindustan Times. 11 May 2012. Retrieved 1 February 2013. #Adarsh, Taran (11 May 2012). "Ishaqzaade Review". Bollywood Hungama. Retrieved 1 February 2013. #Masand, Rajeev (25 May 2012). "Masand: 'Ishaqzaade' is far from perfect". CNN-IBN. Retrieved 2012-06-30. #"Rowdy Rathore Bumper Opening In Single Screens Good At Multiplexes". Box Office India. 26 May 2012. Archived from the original on 21 February 2014. Retrieved 1 February 2013. #"60th National Film Awards – 2012" (PDF). Directorate of Film Festivals. Retrieved 18 March 2013. #"8th Apsara Awards Nominations". Apsara Awards. Retrieved 8 February 2013. #Masand, Rajeev (7 September 2013). "'Shuddh Desi Romance' review: It's a non-formulaic, charming little film". CNN-IBN. Retrieved 9 September 2013. #Shekhar,Mayank (6 September 2013). "Shuddh Desi Romance Review By Mayank Shekhar". The W14.com. Retrieved 9 September 2013. #"Warning Dull Phat Poster Nikhla Hero Low First Week". Box Office India. 28 September 2013. Archived from the original on 21 February 2014. Retrieved 2 October 2013. #"59th Idea Filmfare Awards Nominations". Filmfare. 13 January 2013. Retrieved 14 January 2014. #Kaushal, Sweta (7 February 2014). "Movie review: Parineeti Chopra re-defines Bollywood heroine in Hasee Toh Phasee". Hindustan Times. Retrieved 7 February 2014. #Nahta, Komal (7 February 2014). "Hasee Toh Phasee Review". Komalsreviews. Retrieved 24 March 2014. #"Hasee Toh Phasee Ends Decent Four Week Run". Box Office India. 6 March 2014. Retrieved 24 March 2014. #Lalwani, Vicky (8 June 2013). "Aditya, Pari bag a biggie". Mumbai Mirror. Retrieved 8 June 2013. #"YRF's Dawaat-E-Ishq and Bewakoofiyan to release next year". 8 June 2013. Retrieved 29 September 2013. #Lalwani, Vickey (5 January 2013). "Kill Dil: Parineeti, Ranveer to star in YRF's new film by Shaad Ali". The Times of India. Retrieved 1 February 2013. #"Parineeti Chopra set to defy her tomboyish-image in Shaad Ali's Kill Dil". Hindustan Times. 9 January 2013. Retrieved 1 February 2013. #"Parineeti Chopra's graceful walk gets thumbs-up at WIFW". Mid Day. 8 October 2012. Retrieved 2 February 2013. #"Check Out: B-Town stars at NDTV Greenathon". Bollywood Hungama. 22 May 2012. Retrieved 2 February 2013. #Awaasthi, Kavita (6 April 2013). "Gen-next Bollywood actors: the hottest new players in ad world". Hindustan Times. Retrieved 6 April 2013. #Gupta, Surajeet Das & Malvania, Urvi (5 December 2013). "In 2013, a new crop of actors hits the jackpot". Business Standard. Retrieved 24 March 2014. #"NEWBILE SIX!". The Telegraph. 8 September 2012. Retrieved 27 March 2013. #Ramsubramaniam, Nikhil (1 May 2012). "I hope I am accepted as Zoya in 'Ishaqzaade': Parineeti Chopra". The Indian Express. Retrieved 2 February 2013. #"Parineeti Chopra: Watch her closely, she'll surprise you!". CNN-IBN. 19 March 2013. Retrieved 20 March 2013. #Singh, Prashant (29 January 2013). "I am not a showpiece: Parineeti Chopra". Hindustan Times. Retrieved 2 February 2013. #Uttamchandani, Dishina (June 2012). "Power Moment". Verve '''20 (6). Retrieved 2 February 2013. #"Bollywood's 10 Best Actresses Of 2012". Rediff.com. 21 December 2012. Retrieved 2 February 2013. #"Priyanka Chopra and Parineeti Chopra Wins at Big Star Young Entertainer Awards 2012 (Video)". Retrieved 1 February 2013. #"Winners of Bollywood Hungama Surfers Choice Movie Awards 2011". Bollywood Hungama. 5 March 2012. Retrieved 27 January 2013. #"Parineeti Chopra at Cosmopolitan Fun Fearless Awards 2012". Pinkvilla. 19 February 2012. Retrieved 1 February 2013. #"'Rockstar' wins top honours at FICCI Frames". The Times of India. 17 March 2012. Retrieved 1 February 2013. #"Winners of 57th Idea Filmfare Awards 2011". Bollywood Hungama. 30 January 2012. Retrieved 28 November 2012. #"Nominations for 57th Idea Filmfare Awards 2011". Bollywood Hungama. 11 January 2012. #"The Global Indian Film and TV Honours Nominees and Winners". Global Honours. Retrieved 16 December 2012. #"Madhuri Dixit honoured with platinum diva award". The Indian Express. Retrieved 1 February 2013. #"IIFA 2012: Big Winners and Hot Fashion Statements". Rediff. Retrieved 1 February 2013. #"People's Choice Awards India winners". People's Choice Awards India. 26 November 2012. Retrieved 1 February 2013. #"Winners of 18th Screen Awards". Screen India. Retrieved 11 January 2012. #"Nominations of 18th Screen Awards". Screen India. Retrieved 11 January 2012. #"MAX Stardust Awards – Max Superstar Of Tomorrow Award Female – Parineeti Chopra (Video)". Retrieved 1 February 2013. #"Winners of Zee Cine Awards 2012". Bollywood Hungama. 23 January2012. Retrieved 16 December 2012. #"Nominations for Zee Cine Awards 2011". Bollywood Hungama. Retrieved 16 December 2012. #"Cousins Priyanka and Parineeti Chopra competing for award". NDTV. 5 December 2012. Retrieved 31 March 2013. #"58th Idea Filmfare Awards nominations are here!". Filmfare. 13 January 2013. Retrieved 13 January 2013. #"Nominations of 19th Screen Awards". Screen India. Retrieved 2 January 2013. #"Stardust Awards 2013: Shah Rukh Khan, Priyanka are big winners". NDTV. 27 January 2013. Retrieved 13 January 2013. #"9th Renault Apsara Awards Nominees". Apsara Awards. Retrieved 15 January 2014. #"Nominations for 4th Big Star Entertainment Awards". Bollywood Hungama. 12 December 2013. Retrieved 16 December 2013. #"Screen Awards 2014: The complete list of nominees". CNN-IBN. 8 January 2014. Retrieved 8 January 2014. #"Zee Cine Awards: Deepika gets maximum nominations for Best female Actor". India Today. 20 January 2014. Retrieved 21 January 2014. Further reading *Talati-Parikh, Sitanshi (September 2012). "Girl On A Wire". Verve 20 (9). Retrieved 2 February 2013. External links *Parineeti Chopra at the Internet Movie Database *Parineeti Chopra on Twitter Category:Living People Category:Actress Category:Males Category:Guests Category:Guests on Captain Tiao Category:Celebrities Category:Indian Category:1988 Births Category:Females